


They Were Infinite

by Starca2tic



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Bottom Lucas, Dom/sub Undertones, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Horny Teenagers, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Tried, I'm Not Ashamed, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Top Eliott, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 14:55:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19298026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starca2tic/pseuds/Starca2tic
Summary: Elu Prompt Starter #34: “If you keep looking at me like that we won’t make it to bed.”…It was summer vacation. After having passed his BAC, Lucas thought Eliott would have time now to enjoy himself this summer. Wrong. Very wrong. He was stuck with having to see his parents the first weekend after school ended — much to Eliott’s and especially to Lucas’ dismay.It was a known fact that going one day without the other was painful and was highly not recommended. For everyone’s sake, the outgoing and chaotic teen would grow anxious and weary as Lucas would shrivel up into his old grumpy self. It was exhausting to be around Lucas when he got like this, he would whine on and on about missing his boyfriend. One could say it was adorable, but the truth was, Lucas hadn’t gotten laid in over a month! He has had it from having been cockblocked by his own boyfriend, which resulted in Lucas having to jerk himself off on occasions. It wasn’t enough. Never enough.





	They Were Infinite

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tangy (tangyyy)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tangyyy/gifts).



...

 

It was summer vacation. After having passed his BAC, Lucas thought Eliott would have time now to enjoy himself this summer. Wrong. Very wrong. He was stuck with having to see his parents the first weekend after school ended — much to Eliott’s and especially to Lucas’ dismay.

 

It was a known fact that going one day without the other was painful and was highly not recommended. For everyone’s sake, the outgoing and chaotic teen would grow anxious and weary as Lucas would shrivel up into his old grumpy self. It was exhausting to be around Lucas when he got like this, he would whine on and on about missing his boyfriend. One could say it was adorable, but the truth was, Lucas hadn’t gotten laid in over a month! He has had it from having been cockblocked by his own boyfriend, which resulted in Lucas having to jerk himself off on occasions. It wasn’t enough. Never enough.

 

Because Eliott strictly instructed that they stayed in different apartments. For the sake of Eliott being able to study for his BAC. He was determined to pass this time, and Lucas was a hundred percent on board except for one thing. Lucas had to stay in Mika’s, and Eliott had to be in his apartment. To avoid Lucas’ “distracting puppy eyes and naturally cherry red lips that awaited their hourly kisses,” Eliott would say. Which Lucas tried denying but swallowed his words when Eliott’s mouths devoured him. Only to prove Eliott’s point.

 

Lucas should feel offended but so what? Every kiss and touch from Eliott sparked light into his very being. Everything became blissful whenever Eliott was around. So sue him for being attracted to his super hot boyfriend.

 

Besides, it’s not like Lucas couldn’t live without Eliott. Okay.

 

Because clearly, Lucas had control. He really did, he didn’t need a man to keep him sane. And yet—he missed Eliott.  _Bad_.

 

 _Fuck!_  Okay maybe, he was going slightly insane whenever a tall guy with a resemblance to any form of gravity-defying hair would appear, only to have his heart would skip a beat.

Just slightly.

 

He was never going to hear the last of it if anyone found out, especially Eliott. Only leaving Lucas feeling like a fool and even more ashamed as he was hallucinating about his own fucking boyfriend! What was this? A Nicholas Spark’s film?

 

Unbelievable. Lucas continues counting down the minutes.  _Soon, Lucas, soon._

 

…

 

Lucas was feeling thirsty. His throat was dry as the Sahara desert from the summer heat. It was the hottest it’s ever been in Paris, but that wasn’t all. There was also a fire burning inside him that was boiling at its very core. Sweat started to collect at his temple as he laid on the living room floor in Eliott’s house. He was wearing nothing but one of Eliott’s shirts and his boxers, staring up at the ceiling in boredom. As the silhouette of the yellow curtains shift and moved with the wind as he had left the balcony door opened. Eliott’s AC wasn’t working correctly, but the slight breeze was helping.

 

Eliott had given him a spare key a while back, saying Lucas was welcomed to come by as he pleased. Ever since Eliott left, Lucas had been sleeping in Eliott’s apartment. Just needing to be surrounded by everything "Eliott.” His home, his bed, his scent, and anything that screams Eliott.

 

Skipping all the poetic bullshit. Articulating long romantic spiel was more Eliott’s schtick. The bottom line was, he was horny.

 

Curse his poor impulse control.

 

Eliott was supposed to be coming back home today. And Lucas could hardly wait. Lucas glances at the clock on the wall. It was 18:23. He was beyond anxious. Sure, they’ve FaceTimed each other and texted one another when they woke up and before they went to sleep. But that’s not the same thing. Lucas needed to be physically with Eliott as much as he was emotionally connected with him.

 

Fine. He admits it. He was clingy and needy. He wasn’t fighting it anymore. He was at the end of his rope here.  

 

Now, Lucas was feeling a bit concerned with how much he wanted to jump Eliott’s bones after having not seen him for days with his very eyes as it became too unbearable.

 

Lucas wanted to roll his eyes at his dramatism.

 

It was fine. He was going to be a good boyfriend and greet him like a normal person. A completely normal person who hadn’t hallucinated his boyfriend in a crowd nor did he jerk off in their bed after getting aroused from having only breathed in Eliott’s familiar scent. Nope, Lucas was totally fine.

 

_Click!_

 

Upon hearing the door being opened, Lucas scrambles to reposition himself. Why the fuck was he getting nervous for? Jesus Christ, he hadn’t been this tense since the common room paint incident. And God, that felt like ages ago, and at this moment, he was feeling jumpy all over again. Butterflies threatened to disperse in his stomach. The anticipation of seeing Eliott’s gorgeous self and what’s to follow…

 

“Hello? Lucas? I’m home.” Came Eliott’s sweet melodic voice. Lucas was spread out on the couch as he pretends to be reading something. Only wanting to slap himself. What the fuck was he thinking? Eliott knew he hated reading. Way to be inconspicuous, Lucas.

 

_Shut up! Respond like a normal human. Go!_

 

Right. Lucas had missed a beat as he looked up from the book to find Eliott looking at him with his blinding smile. Lucas was going to combust from how much he had missed that smile that resembled the sun. He was already gone.

 

“H-Hi, baby. How was the trip back?” Lucas was going for casual. No need to sound desperate. He was going to be good — no need to get emotional.

 

Eliott only quirked his lips as his eyes shone brighter as he made his way over to the couch. Before Lucas can register what was happening, he was being picked up like a toddler and was being hugged tightly.

 

After having snapped out of his unconscious state. Lucas instantly melts into Eliott’s embrace. His soft wild hair that smelled divine. His strong arms that were securing Lucas. Lucas returned the hug as fiercely. They were like a knot, finally coming together. He missed Eliott’s calming presence. He felt at peace once again. As if everything was back to how it should be.

 

Nope, Lucas refused to cry. He was not going to cry here and now. And yet, why did his voice sound so broken when he whispered, “I miss you.”

 

Lucas didn’t need to see the smile to know when Eliott gingerly whispers back, “I miss you too. I couldn’t stop thinking about you, baby.” Lucas gazed up into Eliott’s piercing eyes now. “Although, I think may have hallucinated seeing you in a crowd and—.”

 

Lucas burst out laughing, feeling both ridiculous and relieved. Upon seeing Lucas’ smile, Eliott began chuckling as well. Somehow the tension lessened, and Lucas felt like he could breathe again.  _The Eliott effect._

 

He didn’t know why he was so nervous before, but it didn’t matter now as he finally had Eliott back.

 

…

 

After discussing miscellaneous things with one another and catching up with each other. Eliott and Lucas laid upon the couch in content, but something electric was forming in the air. It was grazing the hairs of their arms, all over their bodies, festering in the pit of their stomachs.

 

Lucas already knew what to call it;  _sexual tension._

 

The atmosphere was beginning to make him tense again as he tried to subtlety glance at Eliott. He didn’t know why he felt so conscious of himself. It’s not like he’s a virgin. They’ve had sex countless times, however, this time. It was different.

 

They had been abstinent for a month due to Eliott’s request of being determined to pass his BAC. The extra time apart afterward was probably their breaking point because when Lucas looked at Eliott properly this time. His breath caught in his lungs as his throat became dry again.

 

Eliott was looking at him with hooded lids as if he was prey. Lucas gulped, and Eliott gazed immediately drifts to his neck and lingered there. Lucas was beyond aroused, but he felt like running away for some reason. He quickly got up and made his way to the kitchen. Scratching his head, as he threw back, “You know what? I’m feeling hungry all of a sudden.” Maybe a quick snack can relieve his nerves.

 

Lucas started to look through the cabinet for the ingredients and asked over his shoulder, “you want anything, Eliott?”

 

When Eliott’s low voice came from behind his ears. “I could eat.”

 

_Fucking Christ on a platter!_

 

Lucas may or may not have jumped as he was startled by Eliott’s sudden presence. Goddamnit! Lucas forgot how sneaky Eliott could be. After a few seconds, Lucas tried to collect himself.

 

Without turning around asked, “I asked what do you want.” Lucas knew the answer. He just wanted to hear it. Needed to hear it.

 

He felt the heat of Eliott’s body radiating off his back, coming closer. Sweat was running down his neck as he felt Eliott’s arms snake around his middle. As Eliott whispered into his ear.

 

“I want you.”

 

Lucas sighed blissfully when Eliott began peppering kisses along his neck, sucking softly.

 

“Can I, baby?”

 

Lucas gripped the arms surrounding him, a silent cue for Eliott to continue.

 

He loves receiving hickeys from Eliott. It made him feel closer to Eliott as his skin would tinkle from grazing against them. To be marked up by Eliott sent pride through his whole being. As he was getting caught up in the moment as Eliott began nipping at his jawline. Lucas suddenly realized something, where were his hourly kisses? It had been more than days since he’d received them. He was feeling spiteful as he proceeded to turn towards Eliott.

 

He was now pinned to the kitchen counter and Eliott’s hard body. He stared up at Eliott hungrily.

 

“Don’t you dare tease me now, where is my damn kiss?” Eliott only smirked and chuckled lowly in return. Eliott’s arms tighten up to lift Lucas again.

 

 _Seriously?_ Was Lucas that skinny?

 

Not that he was complaining as Eliott settled Lucas onto the kitchen counter gently with his legs dangling off the sides. Now, they were eye to eye and the perfect position to kiss.

 

“Well, since you asked so nicely…” Before Lucas could respond, Eliott sealed his lips by captivating them, practically consuming him. It was messy and out of control. Logic and reason disappear as the collision came close to euphoric. He was moaning from having only felt those familiar lips on his own again.  

 

Every time Eliott’s lips met Lucas’, he swore he saw glimpses of heaven. Eliott’s tongue was demanding access and Lucas gladly complied. Deepening the kiss made Lucas lose all sense of control. Something finally set them off. Igniting their passion and appetite for one another. Eliott makes sure to strip Lucas of his shirt hastily and pulled his own above his head and disposed of them as they went back to touching every inch of each other in a crazed frenzy.

 

Lucas had grown hard since their kiss, as he felt his leaking cock demanded attention. But the way Eliott’s tongue was exploring his mouth was already making him feel like he was coming apart. His hands were gripping Eliott’s hair. His legs trembled from the friction of rutting against Eliott. He was tightening them around Eliott’s hips, to hold him closer.

 

 _Closer. Need you closer!_   

 

Eventually, they had to break apart to come up for air. The string of saliva that connected them make Lucas whine as he felt inflamed. His loose boxers left little to the imagination. As if sensing his distress, Eliott glanced down and grinned mischievously.

 

“Do you need a hand there?”

 

Lucas scoffs as he lightly pushed at Eliott’s solid chest. “Oh, fuck you! It’s been a while. You’re going to tease me now?”

 

Eliott took the hand at his chest and brought them up to kiss the fingertips. “Baby, you know, I’m the best at teasing you.”

 

“Mhm. Yeah, I know what else you’re best at.” Feeling lewd and drunk on lust, Lucas grunts as he continued staring intensely into Eliott’s eyes. Anticipating.

 

 ** _“If you keep looking at me like that, we won’t make it to the bed.”_**   Lucas whimpered as Eliott teasingly brought his index finger into his mouth, sucking on it. He was staring back at him, daring him.

 

“I swear to God, Eliott! If you don't—ngghh!”

 

Lucas was pretty sure his whole brain stopped functioning once he saw Eliott lick his own palm. Never breaking eye contact as he felt Eliott’s veiny hand slide down from his abs into his boxer, firmly gripping his throbbing dick. The long fingers held him gently before eventually stroking him with precision. He gripped Eliott’s shoulders as he let out a sinful moan. As Eliott began pumping Lucas, he started to shake from the pleasure. “Ah, fuck! P-please, Eliott.” Lucas couldn’t breathe as his moans caught his words.

 

“What is it, baby? What do you want.” Eliott still had his cheeky grin as he took in Lucas’ pained expression, gleefully. This sadist. Only slowing the pace of his strokes as he prolonged the question, thumb teasing the slit of his foreskin. “You have to tell me, baby.” Oh God, Lucas rolled his eyes back as he felt Eliott bit the side of his neck. Never hurting him but enough to leave him panting like he was in heat.

 

Eliott had a slightly sadistic streak, no one would have guessed it just by looking at his calm demeanor and blinding smiles, but right now, Lucas was at his mercy, and he’d never been so turned on. Fuck, how he had missed this.

 

“Nngghh, please, Eli—ah!” Lucas was barely comprehensible. All his thoughts were Eliott, Eliott, Eliott! He could only hook his legs around Eliott’s torso tightly as he tried to get closer, refusing to let go.

 

But Eliott wasn’t having it. He abruptly let go of Lucas’ cock and gripped his jaw instead to have Lucas look into his eyes. He was trying to get Lucas to focus.

 

“Tell me.”

 

Whining from both lost of pleasure and seeing how dark Eliott’s gaze has become was making him hazy. And yet, Lucas managed to pant out, “I w-want you to fuck me!” If Eliott thought he was the one in control, he had another thing coming. With all the strength he could muster, Lucas pulled Eliott closer and whispered harshly into his ear as he bit down on the earlobe. “Damn you! I want your cock. I want to feel you inside. Now.”

 

Eliott shuddered as he never saw Lucas being so aggressive while they had sex. The desire had taken over both of them now as Eliott kissed Lucas hard on the mouth as he bit down on those luscious lips. “So good for me…How do you want it, baby?”

 

“Bed. Now.”

 

Fuck the French language, Lucas didn’t have time for words as he desperately needed to feel Eliott fill him to the brim with his cock. It’s been too long. He lost it now.

 

Wasting no time, Eliott lifted Lucas by his ass, practically groping them as Lucas continues to seek out Eliott’s lips, settling for his neck instead. Eliott had to kick open his bedroom door as everything became blurred in the background.

 

He placed Lucas down on the bed as he bounces slightly on the sheets. Eliott began to undo his belt buckle. He was breathing hard as he saw Lucas reached into his nightstand for the bottle of lube. His ass was all there for Eliott’s eyes to feast on.

 

Shaking his head, now is not the time for that. He needed to be inside Lucas. Finally stepping out of his briefs. The now naked Eliott quickly pulls the offensive boxers off of Lucas, releasing his bulging prick.

 

And God, what a sight it was. Eliott took it all in, the flushed expression on Lucas as his blue eyes became stormy with lust. His hair was a complete utter mess, and his chest was heaving from exertion. And his pretty little prick was turning a deep shade of red from having been erect from far too long.

 

Eliott knew he didn’t look any better. It had been too long, but Eliott had to stay strong for the sake of passing high school. Now that he has succeeded, he felt like he deserved this. This moment here with Lucas. His beautiful Lucas.

 

Sensing a shift in the atmosphere, Lucas tugs Eliott’s arm. “Babe? Are you okay?”

 

Upon hearing Lucas’ concerned yet raspy voice brought him back. He took Lucas’ arms and pinned them to the side of his head. “Yeah, never been better. I love you so much, baby.”

 

When Lucas heard that, the younger boy’s facial expressions blossoms into that big smile of his whenever he was delighted. All teeth and starry eyes. “I love you too, but I need you now, or I’m gonna have to ride you myself.”  

 

Eliott felt like he was on cloud nine. How did he get so damn lucky to have the most beautiful and most perfect being here with him? Unreal.

 

Eliott chuckled, “No need for that. Let me take care of you, baby.”

 

And he began leaving kisses along Lucas’ neck, slowly making his way down. Lower and lower, making Lucas impatient as he moaned with his head tilted back. He tried to get friction for his cock, which was dripping with pre-cum by rutting up against Eliott’s thighs. But Eliott had other plans.

 

After coating his fingers with lube. His fingers found their way to Lucas’ rim. Eliott’s eyes widened. Did Lucas— “Did you prepare yourself? For me?” Eliott was beyond aroused as he looked back up to Lucas. Seeing him blushed that lovely shade of cherry can only confirm it. Eliott was so turned on; he roughly slipped two fingers into Lucas’ tight hole.

 

Which only made Lucas yelped in response. “Aaahhh- fuck! Nggh! You ass—” Lucas was thrashing now as he desperately needed to be fucked, or he was going to lose it officially.

 

Eliott smirked as he didn’t have to work as hard in loosening up Lucas as slipped his third finger in. His goal was to find Lucas’ prostate now. “Shhhh, I got you baby. I have you now.” It had been a while, and Eliott didn’t want to hurt Lucas. After a few more jabs around Lucas’ rim as he feels around the nerves before curling them. Lucas’ arms came to grip at his shoulders as he screams from the sudden pleasure.

 

“Fuck! Nghh- need. Inside! N-now!”

 

Ah, he finally found it.

 

Eliott could look at this sight for eternity, but his raging boner was demanding for action. He quickly got himself into position as he lined the tip to Lucas’ flushed entrance. Lifting Lucas’ legs and spreading them further apart as he came in closer.

 

They both enjoyed many different sex positions, but missionary was easily their favorite as Eliott preferred seeing Lucas’ eyes as they would light up every time he hit all the right places. For Lucas, it was because he loves being able to hold on to Eliott, to fall apart in his arms as he lay there — a complete wreck. Eliott gently eased his way as he tried to give Lucas time to settle.

 

“Aughhh! M-more!”

 

Once Eliott was entirely in, he had to swallow down his moans as the sensation of Lucas surrounding him became overwhelming. Nothing could compare to it. That tight hot core that was all-encompassing Lucas almost made him lose all sense of control as he wanted nothing more than to keep pounding into it, but he held back for Lucas’ sake. For now.

 

Lucas was coming apart. He was dying. He was coming to life. Everything was too much. The sizzling burn of being filled up with cock was something he always had to adjust to and boy, did he love all of it. Especially when he can feel Eliott’s length pulsing within him, they were finally connected, conjoint. Lucas linked his arms around Eliott’s neck and gasped out. “Uughh, move, p-please!”

 

Eliott didn’t need to be told twice, and he pulled out slightly to plunge himself back in. Shaking both Lucas and the bed as Lucas lets out another gratifying moan. And he does it again and again. Thrusting in and out as his pace started to increase faster and faster. Earning an earful of curses and screams from Lucas.

 

“Aahhhh!—nnghh!”

 

“Fuck, yes! F-faster! Eli—Auh!”

 

"Fghh! So good! M-more!”

 

At moments like these, Eliott felt slightly guilty for having neighbors, because the sounds that Lucas was producing was so explicit as he wailed on and on about how good his cock was giving it to him. Lucas was never good at keeping quiet during sex and Eliott didn’t mind it one bit, he was only tempted into swallowing it down with his hungry kisses.

 

Grunting into Lucas’ mouth, only to feel Lucas’ high pitched moans vibrate through him. His body bucks upward as he trembled after Eliott thrust in a peculiar angle. Eliott bit Lucas’s bottom lip, as they were gaping open from pleasure. Lucas looked dazed, his eyes were so cloudy, but Eliott kept going at it, whispering into his ear.

 

“You feel so good, baby. Tell me you want it.”

 

“Uhnnn yes! — F-faster! Ughn! Please!”

 

_There we go._

 

And Eliott immediately starts assaulting Lucas’ tight hole. Lucas’ eyes began to water as he went mad, convulsing and trembling as Eliott held one of his legs over his shoulder for better access, as his cock pounded into Lucas relentlessly. The sounds of skin slapping skin, the pants, and labored groans filled the bedroom.

 

“Ah, fuck! I'm— uhnnn — c-close!” Lucas’ slurred between his moans, but Eliott knew what to do. Using the hand that was gripping Lucas hip to pump his cock to the rhythm of his thrusts was enough to send Lucas over the edge.“C-close! So close —uhnnn!”

 

The overstimulation of Eliott’s strong hands stroking him, and the spark that was building at the pit of his stomach became too much.

 

But hearing that low growl erupt from Eliott was his undoing. “Fuck! Come for me, baby!”

 

And Lucas went over the edge. His orgasm knocks the wind out of him as he gave a prolonged moan, scratching and tugging at Eliott’s hair and arms. Painting white between them as he never cum as violently as this. His whole body sang with satisfaction as he tried coming down from his high.

 

He could only quiver as he felt Eliott continued to fuck into him earnestly. He was trying to find his own release. Lucas could only stare with hooded lids as he saw the light reflected off the sweat on Eliott, making him glow like a Greek God as his body contracted and heaved as he began to fuck vigorously into Lucas.

 

Lucas whimpered as Eliott captured his lips again as he felt Eliott began to expand within him. Elliott gave one last sharp thrust and buried his head in Lucas’ neck, muffling his moan as he ejaculates into Lucas’s core.

 

Lucas barely had any strength left, yet his whole body still shuddered from the sensation of feeling Eliott’s seed buried inside him, feeling blissed out. He hummed in fulfillment.

 

“God, how I’ve missed this.” Elliott groaned as he gently slips out of Lucas. The cum began to spill out, and Eliott was tempted to shove it all back, feeling possessive, but he was tired, and he knew Lucas was too sore.

 

“Me too, I always miss you.” Lucas sighed as Eliott started to cuddle him, he couldn’t begin to describe all the things Eliott did to him and for him. But all that matters now is that Eliott was here.

 

“I love you, Lucas.”

 

“I love you more.”

 

“Not possible, I fell for you first. So that means, I love you more.”

 

“Oh yeah? Well, I got news for you. I love you more and more every day.”

 

“Hmmm, sounds like we just gotta keep loving each other to see because my love grows for you every minute!”

 

“Fuck, when did this become a competition? Come here—Ahaha…”

 

…

 

Only the sounds of laughter and sighs filled the apartment now, as the city of Paris settled down that evening. The lovebird’s story was young, and so were they. They had plenty of time to figure out how much they loved each other. But according to Lucas, it was up in the infinite numbers.

 

There was no other like this Eliott, and there was no other like this Lucas. They were made for each other, through thick and thin. He had found the one. Lucas wouldn’t give it up for the world. Smiling as he dreams of Eliott’s smiles and his own laughter. It was going to be okay. They were going to be infinite.

 

Fin.  

 

//

 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: ….I’mma excuse myself now… (Thank you! Tangyyy for the ask!)
> 
> But really though! OH MY GOD! I'm so sorrrryyy, I've never written smut so I tried ;') I just wanted to write this one-shot because of reasons! Thank you for reading, and again sorry if it's trash. Love ya, byyee<3<3<3


End file.
